Through the Rearveiw Mirror
by RedMushroom
Summary: I was cold, stotic, but I cared. It was mother who made me this way. Romance? How will that save me? Teach me. NxM HxR Please read & review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Just so you know;**

**Baka: An idiot**

**Parent introduction night: A night for parents to see the school wen either going to kindergarten or moving into a new school.**

**Hold-up: To rob a bank.**

**Groceries: bought food from a super market.**

**Hai: Yes.**

**Flashback: How it happened:**

'_Ahhh!! I hate you! I hate YOU!! How could you?!' she screamed with tears streaming down her soft cute innocent 6 year old face._

'_Then who needs you?! I never wanted a stupid kid like you anyway!! Get out!! Now!' screamed the small child's mother. She should have expected this of all the years her daughter put up with her, but today she forgot her birthday entirely. She never remembered her daughter nor spend time with her not even weekends the only thing she did was give her daughter a home, that was it. She cooked her own dinners, she played by herself, and she spent her whole life alone that was what happened to her daughter._

'_I will!! I'll get my stuff and leave!! I don't need your love anymore!' She cried harder and screamed louder 'You never loved me, anyway!' She ran to her room and grabbed her black travel bag with red hearts on it. She quickly threw clothes she bought from the money she was given by her personal maid, she was rich after all. Not like she cared all her mother did was work and all she wanted was a simple 'Happy Birthday' today nothing else and what? Nothing. She finally did it she couldn't take it anymore! The girl grabbed a giant bag under her bed it contained all her savings since she was 3, it was made of money she never used since she didn't want or need a lot or money from performances off the street. She stuffed it in her travel bag._

_When she was young she watched street performers she thought it looked fun and in fact began singing childishly and happily as a street performance. Seeing how it worked she threw out her sunflower hat onto the asphalt and twirled as she singed. She was really happy with that and got sympathy money from the street people or a grandma who was death once in awhile. She was young and singing in 'la la's' but as she grew she got better much better and actually started singing lyrics dropping the twirling routine by 5 she did it daily and came home with almost ten dollars regularly._

_By now she was pretty set and if she kept her routine she might make it on her own with determination she stomped back down the steps with a tear streaked face and bag in hand. She walked up to the front door where her mom was standing closely by looking unfazed as she walked through the black double doors in which she left everyday for adventure to heal her broke and lonely heart she spoke her seemingly last words to her mother. _

'_Goodbye, Azuma' she said using her mother's maiden name with words that crawled up her mothers back making her shudder._

_**SLAM!**_

_The door was shut and in a few minutes the six year old with a bag the size of herself was fading into the distance of the future. It was gone completely, her childhood. The sweet memories and loving parent bonding she was supposed to cherish but as responsibility at young age increased by day those memories ever so slightly inched farther and farther from her grasp. It was pretty unreachable from the beginning, she never had a father he had left there family at her birth year and her mother seemed to have left also mourning after her lost. The girl stood in the shadows ever so lost combing her dolly's hair with her small fingers she talked to the dolly as if it was alive. But to her it was the closest thing to not being alone she'd ever had and she was right it was. Well, until she left._

_The middle aged woman stared at the dark closed door as she heard the dripping of the faucet echoing through the now abandoned mansion. It's not like she ever stayed here but as she stood there pangs in her heart gave her regret and heart break. As a tear trembled down her cheek she hushed her last words directed towards her daughter. _

'_Good Riddance' _

**Later with the girl**

_I searched through the city looking for either a place to stay or and idea to use. Although I had money hotels weren't good because they wouldn't submit a young girl like me and with the fight of young age and logic in my head I was slowly losing hope._

_Then it hit me._

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA **_

_It really did. Ouch._

_Hotaru Imai was a classmate of mine who I liked very much. I was only in kindergarten and we were a small class my seatmate was cold short raven haired girl with amazingly pretty violet eyes. She didn't care much all she seemed to want was to make new inventions or make money but that didn't stop from pursuing her as my friend. I casually started tot talk to her more slowly getting closer but she always seemed to push my grasp away wether it was with cold words or her precious baka gun. I slowly came to love Hotaru with all my heart she was like a sister to me but I settled with best friend we started a daily routine with my attempt at hugging her and being hit with her baka gun. I wasn't really stupid I was pretty smart in fact she's the only one in my class who's smarter than me but I think she calls me an idiot for my actions rather than my brains. Any who we became close friends as I like to say best friends but Hotaru would never deem me that but she never actually said she didn't so I stuck with her no matter what and I love her dearly._

_Hotaru came from a middle wealth family and had plenty of money to get by so I figured her want for money was because she needed invention parts and doesn't feel it's worth bothering her parents for it. Hotaru was very mysterious to people because even though she has a full family with a brother, father, and mother she is cold it's not like she has a bad life. That's what I thought. One evening I was crying after a first week of school just behind the playground because mother couldn't come to parent introduction night. Hotaru saw me and came over pretty emotionlessly but said something with so much emotion._

_**Flashback in a Flashback (A/n: lol…just read)**_

_Sobs and whimpers could be heard from behind the gaint orange slide at Kyoto kindergarten. The brunette couldn't help her mothers constant absence but she couldn't help crying anyway._

"_Hey, baka. Why are you crying?" said an emotionless Hotaru_

_The girl sniffled and sobbed while saying "Hotaru, mother won't be coming to parent night. She's to busy for me. As usual." She whined and cried._

_Hotaru was a little shocked at this. She always thought Mikan had the good life considering she smiled all the time. She had never actually met Mikan's family nor gone to her house. She felt a pang of guilt for being a little jealous of Mikan._

"_Mikan, my parents can't come either they have to work too." Said Hotaru with a little bit of sympathy. She knew how Mikan felt, alone and uncared for._

"_What about your brother?" Mikan said slowly lessening her sobs._

"_My brother…" Hotaru hesitated she never liked her brother and he never liked her. "He used to beat me and my mother for power and strength he stopped after a while, but we still hate each other. It's like we disowned him. I couldn't care less if he died." Said Hotaru darkly with hair covering her eyes._

_Mikan looked at Hotaru and understood she was hurt right now and decided not to ask more questions._

"_Hotaru, you're my best friend. Thank you." Mikan said smiling as she whipped her tears._

_Then Hotaru said something amazing "Then smile for me always, baka." She got up and walked away._

_**End Flashback in a Flashback**_

_I got up and dusted myself after finishing my small mutters of ouch. Hotaru was standing there her Baka gun up on her hand like it was a hold-up. _

"_Baka, what are you doing here?" she said curiously with a little worry. She had noticed Mikan's bag and she was alone plus it was her birthday. Hotaru was alone too but it looked like she had a list of groceries in her hand. _

_Mikan looked truthfully at Hotaru she din't plan on lying to her. She also thought mabey Hotaru would let her stay with her for a while. Her mother was very nice to her when ever Mikan came over to visit Hotaru._

"_I'm leaving her. She forgot about me for the last time." Said Mikan coldly._

"_Mikan." Hotaru said shocked. She wondered 'How bad could it really be?'. She took Mikan's hand. "Mabey my mom will let you stay with us." Hotaru said concerned on where Mikan would go._

"_Really Hotaru?" Said Mikan perking up._

"_Hai." Said Hotaru._

_Mikan and Hotaru first went shopping for groceries and then went to Hotaru's house. Once there Mrs. Imai was shocked but gladly let Mikan stay in the guest room and said she could stay as long as she wanted._

_Hotaru walked into Mikan's new room to check if she was done unpacking which she was and was laying comfortably on the bed._

_Mikan noticed Hotaru and decided to ask a question cautiously not to hurt Hotaru's feelings. "Um… Hotaru where is your brother?" she said quietly._

" _A couple month's ago he went to a boarding school in Paris he won't be back for a long time." Said Hotaru emotionlessly._

"_Okay, hey Hotaru you'll never leave me lonely, will you?" she asked as Hotaru was passing out the door. Hotaru stopped but kept her back turned._

"_Never." Said Hotaru solemnly promising._

**End Flashback: How it happened**

**Did you like it?? Review's! Please.**

**& of course free giant chocolate bunnys **

**Free choice of flavor chocolate.  **


	2. A Meeting with Fate

**Hi hi! New Chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: My agent is currently working on buying GA but until then I do not own it.**

**Song; Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes**

**Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da**

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

Music echoed in the background as the girls shopped searching through the racks at the extra pricey section. One girl looked like she was having fun she was lughing and giggling with a stotic like character next to her.

" Is this cute!! Hotaru? Hmm… it'd look good on you!" The girl proded amusingly to Hotaru in her stotic faze.

Hotaru turned her head to look.

It was a tube.

"Never!" Hotaru snapped blushing lightly. Her a tube top? No way.

"Oh come on!" Mikan persuaded she blew on Hotaru's hair and poked her cheek teasingly "You'd look so cute." She whispered suggestively.

Hotaru couldn't take it, she still couldn't understand how she could blush so easily by Mikan but so unfazed by even the hottest of boys.

"F-fine!! But you owe me!" stuttered Hotaru pissed why can't she use her Baka gun? Oh yeah. Someone broke it!!! Yes, Mikan did it. Purposley but she denies it. Oh well she'll get it bad when she finishes her new one.

They walked to the dressing room where they got a stall and walked in. Hotaru changed into the purple tube top that was pinstriped with a black dragon down the side.

She looked in the mirror.

And stared.

"Oooh, look at Ms.Curvy." Mikan teased. She was right, Hotaru looked good. Real good.

Hotaru quickly changed back and didn't say anything she didn't want to admit defeat. She bought it.

Outside of the store they were now in Tokyo city where they were boarding a high school living in dormitories. They were both recommended for there outstanding grades and student quality. They had moved to Tokyo half-way through the year because they went to a high school near home and weren't recommended till a few weeks ago strangely. They accepted though because of the many benefits of the school's education program.

"Hn. I'm hungry." Complained Mikan

"We could just eat at the school, it'll be easier." Said hotaru emotionlessly

"Okay, Lets hurry!" said Mikan getting impatient.

The girls ran down to the gates of there new school with shopping bags in hand. When they arrived the came to the guard and showed them there school IDs. The guard understood and quickly opene the gate and let them in to Alice Academy. Soon they were greeted with a mid-aged blonde man who introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Narumi but you should call me Mr.Narumi" He said rather gaily while smiling.

_Annoying Smile_ thought Mikan

Mikan didn't openly smile to anyone but Hotaru and her family who had taken her in. She in fact acted rather coldly to anyone who she didn't know or stared at her. She really hated anyone who talked to Hotaru when they hardly knew her so she often glared at anyone who tried to make contact with either of them unless Hotaru excepted it.

Narumi showed them around the school for a newbie tour and showed them there rooms which were categorized by grade. In other words the smarter students received bigger rooms all through the process known as the star point program. It went no-star, 1 star, 2 star, 3 star, and highest special star. Hotaru and Mikan received special stars which were decided from there last school grades.

Hotaru and Mikan's rooms were located right next to each other so after unpacking there things and new items they met up outside.

"Okay, lets go to the café. I'm really hungry!" said Mikan jumpy.

"Fine, lets go." Said Hotaru emotionlessly.

They walked to Central Town where the Café was since Narumi showed them where it was. As they walked they got stares from guys who were looking at them with lust and girls who looked either jealous or interested in them too! Hotaru and Mikan were both popular in there old school and had many fan clubs they were beautiful especially Mikan she seemed to glow even though she was stotic her steps were light and her hair trailed like a vail of beauty. By this time Mikan noticed the stares and it was making her get in a bad mood thankfully they finally arrived at the café.

The walked into the café and as the opened the door everyone turned there head ut were captured in there look. Everything went silent and whispers were slowly rising.

_What the hell? Why are they whispering? _ Mikan glared at everyone and it seemed to work cuz' they all started to shut up.

Hotaru looked emotionless and went to a table that was near a table that was surrounded by a flock of girls you couldn't even see who was sitting down.

A waiter came to the table and looked at Mikan keenly. Unfortunately she noticed that.

"What the hell are you staring at?" almost screamed Mikan she was so pissed by now.

The waiter was now scared "I-I.." he stuttered

"Stop looking at me before I make it so you can't look at anything." Said Mikan angrily. By now everyone was watching even the girls at the table next to them turned around and watched making way to the people sitting down. There were two boys the same age as Mikan and Hotaru one a black haired boy with ruby eyes who was looking coldly over at the scene and a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes looking worried at the sight.

"Uh—uh y-yeah" said the waiter scared.

"Now get us two dishes of crabs and a side of sushi." Said Hotaru emotionless.

"H-Hai!" said the waiter and he quickly walked away almost losing his cool.

Mikan and Hotaru hadn't noticed how the whole café was looking at them. Until, one of the boys said something.

"Oi, who are you?" said the ruby-eyed boy rather rude. The girls around him glaring coldly at Mikan and Hotaru for getting attention from the boy they were pursuing. The blue-eyed boy was still looking worried.

"That's none of your business." Said Mikan coldly as Hotaru looked emotionlessly at the boys.

"Yes it is. Now answer me, who are you?" said the same boy getting irritated.

"I'm Hotaru and this is Mikan. She doesn't like anyone besides me and people close to her." Said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"I'm Ruka." Said the blue-eyed boy relived "This is Natsume" he said pointing to the ruby-boy who was glaring at Mikan who was returning the favor.

"Hn." Grunted Natsume.

"Lets go Hotaru. I just saw something disgusting and lost my appetite." Said Mikan pissed and referring to Natsume.

"Dido." Said Natsume coldly.

Both couples got up and left going separate ways out the door.

**I know boring but I tried to make as exciting as possible. I promise the next chapter will get some action. (:**

**Anyway free Photosmart M425 HP cameras for reviwers. 3**

**W**


End file.
